Rodzina Połanieckich/III/XXI
Rodzina Połanieckich 64 Panna Helena odebrała również przed wyjazdem od pani Broniczowej list w rodzaju tego, który odebrała Marynia, i również jak Marynia nie pokazała go Zawiłowskiemu. Zresztą i Zawiłowski wyjechał razem ze Świrskim w tydzień później, nie odwiedziwszy nikogo ze znajomych, z wyjątkiem panny Ratkowskiej. Sam Świrski odwiódł go od wszelkich odwiedzin i Połaniecki w rozmowach z żoną przyznawał mu zupełną słuszność. „Teraz — mówił — byłoby to przykre i dla Ignasia, i dla nas. Co innego ci, którzy go co dzień odwiedzali, bo ci do niego przywykli, ale nikt z innych nie mógłby się powstrzymać, by mimo woli nie spoglądać na ślad, jaki mu na czole pozostał. Zresztą Ignaś zmienił się bardzo. Przez podróż przyjdzie zupełnie do siebie, i gdy wróci, my przyjmiemy go, jakby nic nie zaszło, a obcy będą w nim przede wszystkim widzieli bogatego panicza." I tak mogło być rzeczywiście. Ale tymczasem przez ów wyjazd wokół Połanieckich uczyniło się pusto. Kółko ich znajomych rozproszyło się na wszystkie strony. Osnowski bawił ciągle w Brukseli; o niej nikt dobrze nie wiedział, gdzie jest. Pani Broniczową z panną Castelli siedziały w Paryżu; zbrakło również domu Zawiłowskich; pani Krasławska z córką zamknęły się i żyły tylko jedna dla drugiej, a na koniec choroba przykuła biedną panią Emilię raz na zawsze do łóżka. Pozostali tylko Bigielowie i profesor. Ale on był również chory, a przy tym zdziwaczał tak bardzo, że dalsi mieli go wprost za wariata. Inni mówili z pewną ironią, iż człowiek, który spodziewa się, że duch chrześcijański przeniknie tak samo w dzieje, jak przeniknął w stosunki prywatne, nie może być chyba przy zdrowych zmysłach. On sam począł też myśleć o śmierci i czynić do niej przygotowania. Częstokroć powtarzał Połanieckiemu, że chciałby umrzeć w „sieni do innego świata" — i wybierał się w tym celu do Rzymu. Ale kochając bardzo Marynię, pragnął doczekać się przedtem jej słabości. W ten sposób czas płynął Połanieckim w wielkim osamotnieniu. Było ono zresztą potrzebne i dla Maryni, która w ostatnich dniach czuła się mocno niezdrowa, i dla jego usposobienia. Połaniecki pracował w biurze— i nad sobą; wyrabiał w sobie nowego człowieka i czuwał nad żoną, ona zaś również przygotowywała się do nowej w życiu epoki — i przygotowywała się wesoło, albowiem zdawało jej się, że sama jej zapowiedź wpływa doskonale na nich oboje. Połaniecki stawał się z każdym dniem jakiś mniej bezwzględny, wyrozumiałszy w sądach o ludziach i łagodniejszy, nie tylko w stosunku do niej, ale w stosunku do wszystkich, z którymi go stykało życie. Ją otaczał wyjątkową, uprzedzającą troskliwością, a jakkolwiek przypuszczała, że troskliwość owa ma na celu nie tyle jej osobę, ile dziecko — uznała to za słuszne i była mu wdzięczna. Dziwiła ją czasem pewna nieśmiałość i jakby pewne wahanie się w jego obejściu, ale nie mogąc odgadnąć, że to jest tylko powstrzymywanie uczucia dla niej, przypisywała podobne objawy obawie Stacha o to, czy wszystko odbędzie się szczęśliwie. I w tych warunkach poczęły uchodzić całe tygodnie. Jednostajność ich przerywały czasem listy Świrskiego, który, gdy mógł złapać wolną chwilę, donosił, co mógł, o Zawiłowskim i o sobie. W jednym z listów pytał w imieniu Zawiłowskiego, czy pani Połaniecka pozwoli, by ten opisy swych wrażeń posyłał pod formą listów do niej. — „Mówiliśmy z nim o tym obszernie.— pisał Świrski. — On utrzymuje naprzód, że i pani może będzie przyjemnie mieć echa z kraju, który pani pozostawił tyle miłych wspomnień, a po wtóre, że to bardzo ułatwia robotę, gdy się pisze jakby prywatnie. — Jest zdrów, chodzi, jada i sypia doskonale. Co wieczór widuję go też, jak siada do biurka i zabiera się do pisania. Uważałem, że próbuje i wierszy, Jakoś to nie idzie, bo dotąd, o ile wiem, nic nie napisał — przypuszczam jednak, że powoli wszystko się odnajdzie, a tymczasem może forma listów istotnie ułatwić mu pracę. Dodaję na ostatek, że pannę Helenę wspomina z ogromną wdzięcznością, a na każde wspomnienie o pannie Ratkowskiej rozpromienia się w oczach. Ja zaś często mu o niej wspominam, bo cóż mam biedny robić? Jak co nie przeznaczone, to i nie ma rady, a jak komu pisane, że musi zostać kołkiem w płocie — to nie puści liści i na wiosnę." W połowie listopada przyszedł jednak z Rzymu list, który obojgu Połanieckim dał dużo do myślenia. Świrski pisał, co następuje: „Wyobraźcie sobie państwo, że jest tu pani Broniczowa i panna Castelli — i żem się z nimi widział. Ja w Rzymie jak w domu, więc o ich przyjeździe dowiedziałem się zaraz na drugi dzień. I wiecie, com na razie zrobił? Oto namówiłem Ignasia do Sycylii, w czym zresztą nie miałem wiele trudności. Pomyślałem, że będzie siedział w Palermo, w Syrakuzach i w Taorminie, a gdyby wypadkiem wpadł w ręce «mafii», mniej drogo zapłaci za wykup, niż już zapłacił za prawo noszenia przez pewien czas pierścionka panny «Niteczki». — Mówiłem sobie, że jeśli się mają spotkać gdziekolwiek na świecie i godzić, niechże się sobie spotykają i godzą, ale nie chciałem brać tego na własne sumienie, zwłaszcza po tym wszystkim, co zaszło. — Ignaś jest niby zdrów, ale umysłowo nie przyszedł jeszcze do siebie i w tym stanie mógłby łatwo być doprowadzony do czegoś, czego by potem całe życie żałował. Co do tych pań, domyśliłem się od razu, dlaczego one tu przyjechały, i cieszyłem się w duszy, żem im pomieszał szyki — że zaś domysł mój był trafny, to dowód, że w kilka dni później przyszedł do Ignasia list, na którym rozpoznałem charakter szanownej wdowy po nieboszczyku Teodorze. Napisałem na kopercie, że Zawiłowski wyjechał, nie wiadomo dokąd, i list odesłano retro. To jednak dopiero początek historii. Nazajutrz odbieram list ja z wezwaniem na rozmowę. Odpisuję, że z żalem muszę odmówić, ale moje zajęcia nie pozwalają mi na zrobienie sobie tej przyjemności. Na to odbieram drugą kartkę, już z odwołaniem się do mego charakteru, talentu, pochodzenia, serca, współczucia dla nieszczęśliwej kobiety — i z prośbą, bym albo sam przyszedł, albo wyznaczył godzinę w pracowni. Nie było rady — poszedłem. Przyjęła mnie sama pani Broniczowa ze łzami i z całym potokiem opowiadań, których nie będę powtarzał, ale w których «Niteczka» ukazuje się jak św. Agnieszka-męczennica. Pytałem: czym mogę służyć? Powiedziała mi, że tu nie chodzi o nic innego, jak o dobre słowo ze strony Zawiłowskiego, że «dziecko jest chore, kaszle i prawdopodobnie roku nie przeżyje, ale chce umrzeć ze słowem przebaczenia». Na to, wyznaję, żem trochę zmiękł, alem się trzymał. Nie mogłem zresztą dać adresu Zawiłowskiego, bom nie wiedział rzeczywiście, w którym hotelu się zatrzyma. Pociłem się jak w łaźni i w końcu przyrzekłem tam coś ogólnikowo, że jeśli Ignaś zacznie kiedy pierwszy ze mną mówić o pannie Castelli, to go będę namawiał, by postąpił zgodnie z chęcią pani Broniczowej. Ale to wszystko jeszcze nic. W chwili gdym myślał o odwrocie, weszła nagle sama panna Lineta i zwróciła się do ciotki z prośbą, by mogła ze mną sam na sam pomówić. Nawiasem powiem państwu, że wychudła i że wydała mi się jeszcze wyższa niż zwykle, prawdziwie jak «topólka», którą lada wiatr może złamać. Ledwośmy zostali sami, zwróciła się do mnie i powiedziała mi tak: «Ciotka próbuje mnie uniewinnić i robi wszystko z miłości dla mnie, więc jestem jej wdzięczna, ale ja nie mogę tego przenieść i oświadczam panu, że jestem winna, że jestem zła, że jestem nic niewarta i że, jeśli jestem nieszczęśliwa, to stokrotnie na to zasłużyłam». — Usłyszawszy to zdumiałem, ale widziałem, że mówi szczerze, bo jej się usta trzęsły i oczy zaćmiły. Mówcie sobie państwo, że mam maślane serce, ale wyznaję, żem się grubo wzruszył, i spytałem, co mogę dla niej uczynić. Na to odpowiedziała mi, że nic, ale prosiła, żebym wierzył przynajmniej w to, że ona w tych usiłowaniach cioci do nawiązania na nowo stosunku nie bierze żadnego udziału, że jej się po postępku Zawiłowskiego otworzyły oczy na to, jaka ona jest, co zrobiła, i że tego nigdy w życiu nie zapomni. W końcu powtórzyła raz jeszcze, że ona jedna wszystkiemu winna, i prosiła, żebym tę naszą rozmowę powtórzył Zawiłowskiemu, ale nie teraz, tylko kiedyś, gdy jej już nie będzie mógł posądzać, że go chce wzruszyć. No i co? Dalibyście czemuś podobnemu wiarę? Ja widzę jasno dwie rzeczy. Naprzód, że ją zamach Zawiłowskiego na siebie musiał, bądź co bądź, okropnie wstrząsnąć, a po wtóre, że jest bajecznie nieszczęśliwa, i kto wie, czy rzeczywiście nie chora. Przychodzi mi też na myśl to zdanie panny Heleny Zawiłowskiej, któreś mi pan powtórzył, że o człowieku nie wolno wątpić, póki żyje. W każdym razie jest to rzecz nadzwyczajna. Wierzę też, że gdyby nawet Zawiłowski chciał teraz do niej wrócić, ona nie zgodziłaby się na to tylko dlatego, że się go nie czuje godna. Co do mnie, myślę, że na świecie jest wiele lepszych i szlachetniejszych od niej natur kobiecych, ale niech mnie licho porwie, jeśli będę działał przeciw niej!" W dalszym ciągu następowały zapytania o zdrowie i ukłony dla państwa Bigielów. List ten uczynił wielkie na wszystkich wrażenie i dał powód do licznych rozpraw między Połanieckimi i Bigielami. Pokazało się też zarazem, jak dalece zmienionym człowiekiem jest Połaniecki. Dawniej nie znalazłby dość słów potępienia dla panny Castelli i nie byłby nigdy uwierzył, że w tego rodzaju kobiecie może się odezwać jakaś struna uczciwsza; obecnie zaś, gdy pani Bigielowa (która, jak i inne panie, ciałem i duszą należała do stronnictwa panny Ratkowskiej) wyraziła wątpliwość, czy nie jest to tylko odmienna taktyka ze strony panny Castelli — rzekł: — Nie, ona na to zbyt młoda i wydaje mi się w tym szczerą. To już jest wielka rzecz, jeśli tak bezwzględnie uznaje swoją winę, bo to dowodzi, że jej zbrzydła życiowa nieprawda. Po chwili zaś zastanowienia dodał: — Ja pamiętam, jak na przykład taki Maszko nieraz niby uznawał, że idzie błędną i fałszywą drogą, ale natychmiast szukał poza sobą przyczyn, które by go mogły usprawiedliwić: „U nas tak trzeba"; „to wina naszego społeczeństwa"; „płace takimi pieniędzmi, jakie mają kurs!" — Com się tego nasłuchał! I to była również nieprawda. Tymczasem jest pewna odwaga w powiedzeniu: moja bezwzględna wina! — i kto tę odwagę ma, temu jeszcze coś zostało. — Więc pan sądzi, że Zawiłowski dobrze by zrobił wróciwszy do niej? — Ani tak sądzę, ani przypuszczam, by się to stać mogło. Lecz żywe zajęcie rozbudzone wiadomościami z Rzymu oraz troska o Zawiłowskiego i pannę Castelli przeszły wkrótce pod naciskiem poważniejszej troski, jaka zawisła nad domem Połanieckich. Pod koniec listopada zdrowie Maryni poczęło się psuć widocznie. Psuło się zresztą już od dawna, ale ona ukrywała to, póki mogła. Przychodziły na nią teraz ciężkie bicia serca i osłabienie tak wielkie, iż bywały dni, w których nie mogła poruszyć się z fotelu. Następnie dołączyły się do tego bóle krzyża i zawroty głowy. W ciągu tygodnia zmieniła się w oczach i wychudła do tego stopnia, że nawet lekarze, którzy aż dotąd uważali te objawy za zwykłą zapowiedź zbliżającej się słabości, poczęli się nimi niepokoić. Przezroczysta jej twarz przybierała teraz czasem odcień błękitnawy i, zwłaszcza w chwilach gdy chora trzymała oczy zamknięte, stawała się podobną do twarzy umarłej. Nawet pani Bigielowa, największa optymistka w otoczeniu, nie mogła w końcu oprzeć się obawom, lekarz zaś oświadczył wprost Połanieckiemu, że w takich warunkach oczekiwane przejście może być niebezpieczne i samo w sobie, i w następstwach. Naprawdę jedna tylko Marynia, lubo co dzień słabsza i więcej wyczerpana, nie traciła otuchy. Połaniecki zaś ją tracił. Przyszedł na niego czas tak ciężki, że wszystkie bóle i zmartwienia, jakie trafiło mu się w życiu przechodzić, wydały mu się niczym w porównaniu z tym straszliwym niepokojem przechodzącym częstokroć w zupełną utratę nadziei. Niegdyś po ożenieniu się z Marynią, w jego pojęciach o małżeństwie i nadziejach na przyszłość, dziecko było czymś głównym; teraz dopiero uczuł, że oddałby niejedno, ale wszystkie dzieci, jakie kiedykolwiek mógł mieć, byle uratować tę jedyną, kochaną głowę. I serce krajało mu się, gdy czasem Marynia powtarzała swym osłabionym głosem pytanie, które i przedtem nieraz mu zadawała: „Stachu, a jeśli będzie chłopiec?" — Rad by był upaść jej do nóg i objąwszy je powiedzieć: „Niech licho porwie chłopca czy dziewczynę, byleś została mi ty!" — musiał zaś uśmiechać się do niej i zapewniać ją spokojnie, że mu to wszystko jedno. Opadły go znów dawniejsze strachy — i owa nadzieja, którą w nim wzbudziły słowa Maryni, że fala złego wraca przy łasce bożej tylko jako żal, rozwiała się bez śladu. Teraz chwilami miewał znowu poczucie, że choroba Maryni może być właśnie taką powracającą falą. Jakim sposobem tak mogło być, na to nie miał odpowiedzi, ale próżno rozum mówił mu, że na przykład między występkiem pani Osnowskiej lub panny Castelli a karą, jaka je spotkała, istnieje bezpośredni związek, którego tu nie masz. Strach odpowiadał mu na to, że zło może się filtrować przez życie tak tajemniczymi drogami, iż rozum ludzki nigdy ich nie wyśledzi. I na tę myśl ogarniała go jakaś wprost mistyczna bojaźń. Człowiek w nieszczęściu traci zdolność do ścisłych rozumowań i żyje pod uciskiem groźby — i pod takim uciskiem żył Połaniecki. Widział tylko przepaść i własną bezsilność. Nieraz patrząc na wynędzniałą twarz Maryni mówił sobie: „Trzeba być szalonym, żeby przypuścić, iż ona może nie umrzeć!" — a jednocześnie szukał rozpaczliwie na twarzach otaczających choć cienia nadziei i każdą kroplą krwi, każdą cząstką mózgu, całą duszą i sercem buntował się przeciw jej śmierci. Wydawało mu się to niepojętą krzywdą, żeby ona miała zamknąć na zawsze oczy, zanim on nie okaże jej, jak ją bez miary kocha, zanim jej nie wynagrodzi tych wszystkich chwil nieuwagi, szorstkiego obejścia, egoizmu i niewiary, zanim nie powie jej, że stała się duszą jego duszy, czymś nie tylko nad wszystko w życiu umiłowanym, ale i uczczonym. Powtarzał sobie, że jeśli Bóg tego dla niego nie uczyni, to powinien uczynić dla niej, żeby przynajmniej odeszła z uczuciem takiego szczęścia, na jakie zasłużyła. Od tych zuchwałych narzucań Bogu, jak powinien postąpić, przechodził znów do skruchy, pokory i prośby. Ale tymczasem Marynia była z każdym dniem bardziej i niebezpieczniej chora, on zaś wśród dwóch rozpaczy, z których jedna krzyczała: „To nie może być!" — a druga: „To musi być!" — wił się istotnie jak w kleszczach. Na domiar, z konieczności, z obawy, by żonie nie odebrać otuchy, musiał wobec niej udawać, że z jej choroby niewiele sobie robi. I lekarz, i pani Bigielowa przestrzegali go co dzień, by jej nie przestraszał; wskazywał mu to również własny rozum, a jednocześnie było to dla niego nowym udręczeniem, przychodziło mu bowiem na myśl, że ona może to wziąć za brak uczucia i umrzeć z myślą, że on jej nigdy nie kochał. Zmieniło się też w nim wszystko do dna. Bezsenność, zmęczenie i trwoga wprowadziły go w stan jakiejś chorobliwej egzaltacji, w której samo nawet niebezpieczeństwo, i tak aż nadto rzeczywiste, widział w spotęgowanym stopniu. Zdawało mu się, że nie ma żadnej nadziei, i chwilami myślał o Maryni, jakby już umarła. Po całych dniach rozpamiętywał wszystkie dodatnie strony jej charakteru, jej słowa, dobroć, spokój; przypominał sobie, jak wszyscy ją kochali, i jednocześnie czynił sobie rozpaczliwe wyrzuty, że jej nigdy nie był wart, że ją nie dość kochał, nie dość cenił, że w końcu złamał jej wiarę, a zatem musi ją stracić — i traci słusznie. I w tym poczuciu, że rzecz tak straszna jest zarazem zasłużoną i że na wszelką poprawę jest za późno, było po prostu coś rozdzierającego. Ci nawet, którzy za życia byli zawsze bardzo kochani, odchodząc pozostawiają po sobie żal, że jeszcze nie dość byli kochani — ze wszystkich najcięższy. Na początku grudnia wrócili po dwumiesięcznym pobycie we Włoszech Świrski i Zawiłowski. Połaniecki tak wysechł i zmizerniał przez ten czas, że go ledwie poznali; ale i on, cały pogrążony w swym nieszczęściu, prawie nie zwrócił na nich uwagi i słuchał jak przez sen słów pociechy i otuchy ze strony obydwóch, również jak i opowiadań, którymi zacny malarz próbował rozerwać jego strapioną myśl. Co go teraz mógł obchodzić Zawiłowski, pani Broniczowa lub panna Castelli wobec tego, że jego Marynia mogła lada dzień skończyć! Świrski, który miał dla niej ogromną przyjaźń, chcąc zaczerpnąć skądkolwiek trochę nadziei udał się do pani Bigielowej, lecz i ta nie miała jej wiele. Lekarze sami nie wiedzieli dobrze, co chorej jest, bo do jej stanu przyłączyły się jeszcze rozmaite inne powikłania nie dające się nawet określić. Wiadomo im było tylko, że serce chorej działa nieprawidłowo, obawiano się zaś przede wszystkim, by wskutek złego krążenia krwi nie potworzyły się w żyłach skrzepy grożące natychmiastową śmiercią. Lecz prócz tego, nawet w razie szczęśliwego rozwiązania, obawiano się mnóstwa rzeczy: i wycieńczenia, i upadku sił, i wszelkiego rodzaju następstw, które dopiero później mogły się ukazać. Świrski przekonał się, że pani Bigielowa nie łudzi się już także, gdyż w końcu rozmowy rozpłakała się i rzekła: — Biedna Marynia, ale biedny i on! Żeby mu chociaż dziecko zostało, może by znalazł siłę do zniesienia tego ciosu. I wypłakawszy się dodała: — I tak ja nie rozumiem, jak on może to wszystko wytrzymać. Była to prawda. Połaniecki nie jadł i nie spał. W biurze nie pokazywał się od dawna, z domu zaś wypadał tylko chwilami po kwiaty, które Marynia zawsze lubiła i których widok ją rozweselał. Ale była już tak chora, że on za każdym razem niosąc pęki chryzantem wracał ze straszną myślą, że może niesie je na trumnę. Maryni samej otworzyły się oczy, że to może zbliża się śmierć. Mężowi nie chciała nic o tym mówić, ale przed panią Bigielowa płakała któregoś dnia z żalu za życiem i za „Stachem". Martwiła się też myślą, jak on to przeniesie, bo chciało jej się, żeby jej bardzo żałował, a jednocześnie, żeby nie bardzo cierpiał. Przez długi czas udawała jednak przed nim, że jest pewna, iż wszystko skończy się szczęśliwie. Ale później, gdy poczęły przychodzić na nią omdlenia, zebrała się na odwagę, by z nim mówić trochę otwarciej. Wydało jej się to obowiązkiem, więc którejś nocy, gdy pani Bigielowa, zwyciężona bezsennością, poszła spać, a on czuwał jak zawsze przy niej, przyciągnęła do siebie jego rękę i rzekła: — Stachu, ja chciałabym z tobą pomówić i o jedną rzecz cię prosić. — Co chcesz, kochanie? — spytał Połaniecki. Ona czas jakiś namyślała się widocznie, jak by wyrazić swoją prośbę, a potem poczęła mówić: — Obiecaj mi... Ja wiem, że pewno wyzdrowieję... ale przyrzecz mi, że... choćby to był chłopiec, ty go będziesz kochał i będziesz dla niego dobry. Połaniecki nadludzkim wysiłkiem pohamował łkanie, które chwytało go za piersi, i odrzekł spokojnie: — Moje drogie kochanie! I ciebie będę zawsze kochał, i jego. Bądź pewna!... Na to Marynia spróbowała podnieść jego rękę do ust, ale z osłabienia nie mogła tego uczynić, więc poczęła się tylko uśmiechać do niego z wdzięcznością, a po chwili znów rzekła: — I jeszcze jedno... Nie myśl, żebym przypuszczała zaraz jakie straszne rzeczy — wcale nie! — ale ja — chciałabym się wyspowiadać... Połanieckiego dreszcz przebiegł od stóp do głowy. — Dobrze, moje dziecko — odpowiedział zająkliwym i jakby nieswoim głosem. Ona zaś przypomniawszy sobie, że niegdyś podobało mu się jej wyrażenie: „służba boża", i chcąc mu dać poznać, że tu nie chodzi o nic innego, jak tylko o wypełnienie zwykłych religijnych obowiązków, powtórzyła z uśmiechem, niemal wesołym: — Służba boża! I spowiedź odbyła się nazajutrz. Połaniecki tak był już pewien, że to jest koniec wszystkiego, iż niemal dziwiło go, że Marynia żyje jeszcze, a nawet, że wieczorem uczyniło się jej nieco lepiej. Nie śmiał już wpuścić nadziei do duszy. Ona jednak stała się rzeźwiejsza i mówiła, że jej lżej oddychać. Około północy poczęła z nim zwykłą wojnę o to, by poszedł odpocząć. Jakoż on ze zmartwienia i trudu wyglądał już niewiele lepiej od niej. Bronił się też i teraz z początku, utrzymując, że spał w dzień, co była nieprawda — i że jest wypoczęty; ale gdy nalegała koniecznie — ustąpił, tym bardziej że była przy niej umyślna kobieta i Bigielowa, a lekarz, który od tygodnia sypiał w ich mieszkaniu, upewnił go, że na dziś nie należy się niczego gorszego spodziewać. Wyszedłszy jednak uczynił to, co czynił zwykle, to jest siadł na fotelu przy drzwiach i począł nasłuchiwać, co dzieje się w jej pokoju. W ten sposób poczęły mu upływać godziny nocy. Za najmniejszym szmerem zrywał się, lecz gdy szmer ustawał, siadał znowu i poczynał rozmyślać, prędko a chaotycznie, jak czynią ludzie, nad którymi wisi niebezpieczeństwo. Chwilami jednak myśli zachodziły mu ze znużenia jedna za drugą tworząc jakąś zbitą gęstwinę, w której się plątał nie mogąc nic rozeznać. Morzył go też i sen. Siły miał niepospolite, ale od dziesięciu dni przebierał się tylko, nie rozbierał — i na nogach podtrzymywała go jedynie czarna kawa i gorączka. Nie poddawał się i teraz, choć głowa ciężyła mu ołowiem, a gęstwina myśli zmieniła się jakby w czarną chmurę, bez jednego jaśniejszego promyka. Mechanicznie tylko powtarzał sobie jeszcze, że Marynia chora i że on nie powinien usnąć; ale słowa te nie miały już dla niego najmniejszego znaczenia. Wreszcie trud, wyczerpanie i bezsenne noce przemogły. Chwycił go nieprzeparty, kamienny sen, w którym nic się nie śni, w którym ginie rzeczywistość, ginie cały świat i samo życie zdaje się drętwieć. Nad ranem zbudziło go dopiero pukanie do drzwi. — Panie Stanisławie! — ozwał się przytłumiony głos pani Bigielowej. Połaniecki zerwał się na równe nogi i oprzytomniawszy w tejże chwili, wybiegł z pokoju. Jednym spojrzeniem objął łóżko Maryni i na widok zapuszczonych firanek nogi zachwiały się pod nim. — Co się stało? — wyszeptał zbielałymi wargami. A pani Bigielowa odpowiedziała równie cicho, głosem nieco zdyszanym: — Macie syna... I położyła palec na ustach.